dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Battle/2
Introduction A Battle Eniripsa build. Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence to 101. # Put all of your points into Intelligence. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells Class Spells * Curative Word: For healing youself. Recommended to raise it to 5, especially if you like soloing. If you usually hunt in groups, you can delay maxing it to boost other spells. * Healing Word: Important spell for healing an ally. * Stimulating Word: Raise this to 5 as soon as possible. Lots of teams appreciate 1-2AP so you'll be able to easily join teams. In addition, at Level 5, the spell's duration is equal to its cooldown, so you can keep the AP boost up on a continuous basis. * Preventing Word: Nice armor spell. Recommended to boost it to level 5: 3AP and can be cast on allies (linear, no LOS required, range 0-6!). This spell has cooldown so don't cast it "just because you want to cast something". * Revitalizing Word: This is a "key" spell. It has Area of Effect (AoE) and can heal either allies or monsters but its healing power is low compared to other healing spells. Start boosting this spell up to Level 3 (you can compensate this decision with +heal gears). Then, if needed, you could decide to max it. Pros: just 2AP at Levels 5/6, AoE, nice healing power (especially at Level 6). Cons: it can also heal enemies, other spells (without AoE) are more powerful (as healing). * Regenerating Word: A really useful spell, now castable on a teammate (1 per turn). Healing power is low but it last some turns. You can enhance the power of this spell with +heal gears so it becomes truly interesting. * Word of Youth: This underestimated spell removes all buffs (positive and negative) from an ally. A must against mobs like Crocodyls. * Word of Sacrifice: Heals a single target but hurts the caster. Healing power is really strong for a Level 48 Spell. At Level 3 it can heal around 100 (without +heal gears but with decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int). At Level 5 it can heal around 200 (with some +heal gears and decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int). When reaching Level 100, you could unlearn this spell to max Healing Word (Lv. 6) as the latter has better quality/price ratio as healing power. * Friendship Word: This spell summons a small bunny that heals the team. It can be interesting when you need a simple "flare" for avoiding monsters' attack. Also, it can cast "Bunny boost" that gives some +heal points to the summoner (2-3 +heal). When you have no spell to cast and your teammates don't hate summons, feel free to summon this bunny. * Lifting Word: Adds range. Maybe a good idea to max it if you have the points. * Word of Altruism: This spell can be truly effective while in team, especially if you know you'll be killed in the next turn, as it can kill the caster (50% odds at Lv 5). Don't spend points on it. * Word of Recovery: The most powerful healing spell. Other Spells * Leek Pie: This spell is important for an Eni. Its standard fire-type damage is low but can be enhanced with +dmg gears. It requires only 2AP and it has high range (10 squares). Useful to kill small mobs (including Prespics Level 20+ when you're a bit strong).Don't go beyond Level 3. * Wand Skill: This skill is the Skill for an Eni. As Enis are int-based by nature if you get a fire wand and this skill you can do nice damage. * Lightning Strike: It's useful to kill small mobs. Boost it only if you plan to fight lots of monsters attacking you face-to-face (e.g. cast it when surrounded by them). Highly recommended but consider saving spell points for other spells (IOW, don't boost it). * Cawwot: Optional. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 10: Gobball Hammer. * Lv. 15: Powerful Leafy Staff * Lv. 27: Agride * Lv. 31: Lahilama Medal. * Lv. 33: Treechnid Root Wand. * Lv. 35: Toh'Lo Hammer. * Lv. 38: Strangly Wand. * Lv. 40: Bambulet. * Lv. 46: Guavhat. * Lv. 48: Ring o'Stradamus. * Lv. 55: Kannipiwi. * Lv. 58: Hooded Cloak * Lv. 59: Omerta Ring. * Lv. 63: Clearing Balgourde. * Lv. 67: Flee-Flops. * Lv. 70: Conno Ring. * Lv. 80: Red-Hot Wand: For when in teams. * Lv. 81: Lullibye. * Lv. 90: Fire forged Unreal Wand. * Lv. 94: Lil' Resin. * Lv. 99: Billalo. * Lv. 105: Graytess Cape. * Lv. 113: Mothat. Pets and Mounts * Bow Meow: It has a very short feeding time, but is cheap because of it. Gives a nice Intelligence boost. * Fire Bwak: It has a longer feeding time than a Bow Meow and as of such costs more. It gives the same maximum bonus, so is for those who can't feed regularily. * Orchid Dragoturkey: Same as the other two save it doesn't need feeding.